Connected Anime
by Rachel607
Summary: Characters from all different animes have come to England, mainly to stop magicians but also for sight seeing. Meet them all and find out their stories. Please review so I can get better!
1. Chapter 1 - King's Cross

**Hi, this is my first story. **** My friend and I have been writing it together, so if it's different styles, now you know why! It's about all different animes put together: To aru Kagaku no Railgun, To aru Majutsu no Index, Bludgening Angel, Shugo Chara, Naruto and one that we are making up ourselves, My Dragon Prince. I hope you like it! **

*King's Cross*

Once upon a time, Naruto came out of King's Cross station and spotted a brown haired girl whose name was Kuroko Shirai. He could hear pigeons and trains. As they were looking at each other, a pigeon pooed on his head.

"Oh nooooo!" he shouted as everyone was looking at him. A few minutes later, Kuroko dragged him to the house she was staying in, but when they got to the door there was a spiky haired dog sleeping on front of the door. As Kuroko said "Wake up you Ape" the dog started crying and ran away.

Inside the house, Naruto spotted a girl with short brown hair and a girl with long blue hair dressed as a nun fighting an albino for food. The albino's name was Accelerator. As he said "Why are we fighting?" Naruto shouted "I need to go back to King's Cross I was going to meet someone there!"

Kuroko let use their shower to wash his head. When he came out, everyone started looking at him because he was a stranger. Kuroko said "Don't worry, he's not a stranger, I let him in!"

The short brown haired girl called Misaka Mikoto started getting sparks of electricity on her head. Naruto was wondering how she could have electricity on her head when a small person floated in the window.  
"Nyaaah!" 

"Kittyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" said Misaka as she tried to get the small floating person dressed as a cat called Yoru. Outside the window was a voice of a girl saying "An rocku!" With an explosion of pink glitter there was a cry of "Hoppu, Suteppu, Jumpu!" from the girl's voice again. Wait, a girl with bright pink hair, Amu-chan!

"Oh god" everyone said staring at her out the window. Amu came in the house and gave them free amulet heart cosplay but everyone was busy staring at her like she was so childish so they just gave her childish cookies from tescos.

Meanwhile, a spiky haired boy called Touma came out of his bedroom topless! The reaction of Misaka was to blush deeply with red all over her body while shaking. Index was different, her teeth grew sharp and pointy ready to bite his head. Grnch

"Tuko daaa!" Touma said while being bitten by the nun, while Kuroko was already going to kill him for making Misaka blush like crazy. She thought about if Misaka actually wanted to see Touma like that every day and teleported next to Touma and kicked him on the head. "Tuko daa" Touma said again in pain.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Everyone else

**This is the second chapter of Connected Anime. It's probably better than the first, since we only just started writing that, now we know how and where the story is going. I hope you like it! **

*At the house*

It had been a while since Naruto came to their temporary house. The reason why they were there was because they had to go to England on a mission to stop magicians from going to Academy City and Uiharu and Saten came to.

"Uiharu?" Misaka said while going into her bedroom to check up on her. As she entered the room she saw Uiharu on the bed fast asleep with her flower head band on the floor and Amu chan next to it with her pink hair untied and her red cross clip on the desk. Misaka was wondering why Amu was in their house and how she went from Japan to London.

"Is everyone asleep? This is boring. I think I should go and look around the city." London is the biggest city in Europe.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko said while hugging Misaka who was getting ready to go out. Kuroko said "Onee-sama, I want to go with you" but Misaka didn't want ti as she would be too embarrassed because people might see Kuroko and Misaka together and Kuroko could start doing things like trying to persuade Misaka to go to a hotel with her.

"Kuroko let go of me!" Misaka shouted at Kuroko.

"But onee-sama – " Electric bolts came around Misaka's body as she tried to aim at her best friend with her attack. Kuroko was burnt by the electricity and was lying on the floor when Naruto came in and said, "Thanks for the shower and the free childish cookies. I need to go back to King's Cross now" while opening the front door. As he opened it, he saw an ugly skinny guy with black clothes and cat ears. Ikuto!

"Nyaaaaa you came to save me from Misaka and her friends including Amu chan!" said Yoru while Misaka frowned and asked nobody in particular, "Who's that idiot with the cat ears? He's so ugly"

"Where is Amu chan?" Ikuto said dumbly.

"You don't just come into our house asking where Hinamori Amu is. It's rude." Kuroko said. It was all so confusing to Naruto and he was asking himself, "What's going on? I mean it's so confusing."

Ikuto came into the house and went upstairs and saw Index eating five MacDonald happy meals, two KFC family boxes and seven king of the day burgers. Everyone was worried if the nun wouldn't stop eating when Index herself said "Why is skinny legs here?"

"Huh" everyone said dumbfounded, so Ikuto passed Index and went up to Uiharu's room where Amu was. Uiharu wasn't there but Amu was getting dressed. Ikuto started taking pictures of her on his cheap £2 Nokia phone he got at a corner shop. Even Touma had a better phone than him. Amu screamed like she was getting kidnapped and Misaka electrocuted Ikuto for doing that to her. Uiharu came out of the bathroom confused, misunderstanding why Ikuto was on the floor and saw Amu naked, Misaka pissed off and Index obviously eating, not giving a monkey.

"Um. What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3 - A certain Angel

**The third chapter of Connected Anime; I hope it's as good as the others. **

*At the house*

It was the whole night Naruto had to stay because his train was delayed and he didn't have enough money to take another train to Amsterdam to take the KLM to go back home. This meant that he _had_ to stay in 'fun place'. The house was a big house, it had eleven bedrooms, two kitchens, two bathrooms one big living room and a garden.

"Aahhh" said Index as she got ready for bed. But there was something bothering her. Food. "I want to eat ice cream."

She went downstairs to the larger kitchen to her favourite place, the fridge and got a plastic box of ice cream with glitter in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misaka questioned.

"Oh it's just short haired." said Index.

"Don't call me that my hair has nothing to do with this! By the way I came down here to make my own ice cream with the ice cream maker" said Misaka, embarrassed.

"You're going to make ice cream? Can I help?" Misaka agreed but only from the waves of cuteness coming out of Index.

So they started taking out all the equipment and ingredients. Index kept licking the uniced ice cream which was really fun from her point of view. After thirty minutes things got really messy, everything was on the floor and they kept slipping. After forty five minutes there was some nice homemade ice cream in two bowls.

"Finally!" said Misaka frustrated and thinking 'Why did I let Index help me… Maybe she was just hungry and wanted to eat homemade things for a change.'

"Come on I'm so hungry, I don't want to wait any more." Said Index with drool on her mouth. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is so nice!"

"You can have some of mine if you like." Misaka said.

"No I can't take your share of ice cream: you worked hard on it! Anyways I'm quite full now." Index said.

"Wait where_ is _my ice cream?" Misaka wondered, and there, sitting on the table, was Ikuto eating Misaka's homemade ice cream.

KA BOOOOM

Everywhere in the kitchen was full of electric bolts. Luckily Index wasn't hurt as she had gone out of the room. Misaka was so angry, she really wanted to eat that homemade ice cream that she worked really hard on so she had accidentally killed Ikuto with her electricity. Suddenly there was a cute voice coming from outside the window.

"Pi piru piru piru pi piru pi!~~~~~~" Gold magic filled the kitchen and everyone was healed, including Ikuto.

"What the hell is this?" said Misaka. Then the wall got broken by a spiky clubbed bat. A boy with brown hair called Sakura kun and a really cute angel called Dokuro chan came through the wall.

"Oh no we need to get house insurance." said Index, not looking worried at all.

"Don't worry!" said the girl with the spiked bat who looked suspiciously like Index but with short hair tied up in pig tails. "I'll fix it!" But before she could, Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Why is there so much noise I was trying to sleep." He said as everyone else crammed in.

"Ah there are too many people in here!" shouted Kuroko and teleported herself to Misaka's bedroom where she started hugging her teddy.


End file.
